The present invention is directed to wheeling devices that may be directly attached to the packing of packaged articles, to packaged articles incorporating such wheeling devices, and to methods for improving the handlability of packaged articles by attaching wheeling devices directly to the packaging of the articles. In particular, the present invention is directed to wheeling devices that may be easily attached to packaged articles, and which may be conveniently recycled or disposed of after use.
The use of packaging materials to protect goods during transport is widespread, and the types of goods that may be transported in packaging range from small lightweight articles (for example multiple packs of confectionary that may be transported in a single box for convenience) to industrial products (including electronic equipment, automotive products and heavy duty mechanical machinery). In addition, relatively large and bulky articles may also be transported in packaging, for example mattresses for beds, which may be shrink wrapped and then rolled and enclosed in packaging for transport. Furthermore, small articles contained in individual packaging boxes may be enclosed in larger containers, again for ease of transport or to aid distribution within supermarkets and large retail stores (so called “shelf-ready” packaging). Packaging may also be used in the form of “wardrobe cases” for transporting clothing etc. during household removals. However, although the use of packaging materials generally aids in the transport of items, when the packages are heavy and/or awkward in shape they may still be difficult to transport by hand, and in many countries health and safety legislation will require that packages above a certain weight and/or above a certain size may only be lifted by two or more people working together, which can significantly increase the cost of moving and handling such packages.
One means for overcoming the above disadvantages of handling large and/or heavy packaged articles has been to transport such articles using wheeled devices, such as trolleys, wheeled pallets or wheeled platforms. However, this is only possible if a suitable wheeled device is available whenever required. In addition, it is still necessary for the packaged articles to be lifted in order to be placed on to the wheeled devices, and there may also be difficulties in retaining the packaged articles on the wheeled devices during transport (for example, if the packages are unstable).
A further approach has been to attach castors to packaged articles, and this is done by inserting a sheet of additional material (normally wood) into the package and attaching the castors to the inserted material through the packaging. This procedure is very labour intensive, however, particularly if it is necessary to open the package to insert the material to which the castors will be attached and to then reclose it, and also has a number of environmental drawbacks. In particular, although most packaging materials are recyclable, a package containing an additional sheet of attachment material, plus castors attached thereto, will be difficult to recycle because of the different materials present. This will require any user wishing to recycle the package to remove the castors (which themselves will be difficult to recycle) and also the sheet of attachment material (which in many cases may be permanently attached to the packaging), and to dispose of each component separately. Thus, in practice, many such wheeled containers are simply disposed of to landfill, rather than dismantled and recycled. This not only has an unwelcome environmental impact, but may also have cost implications, either for the end user, or for the local authority responsible for disposing of the packaging.